A Dream in White
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: It is amazing how the heart can learn how to love someone and create a truly wondrous world that exists only for them. Atemu x Shizuka. Sequel to Patches of My Reality


A Dream in White

Rating: K+ Genre: Romance/Spiritual

Summary: It is amazing how the heart can learn how to love someone and create a truly wondrous world that exists only for them. Atemu x Shizuka. Sequel to Patches of My Reality.

Author's Note: Here's that one-shot sequel I was talking about. This was meant to be only the epilogue but I decided to tweak it and make a nice one-shot story out of it. Just in time for Christmas!

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

-

-

_'Perfect'_

Shizuka made the final touches on redecorating the living room of her new spacious loft over the Tokyo night skyline for Christmas Eve. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be spending her Christmas in the great city of lights. It's been three years since she moved to Tokyo with her beloved boyfriend, Atemu Mutou. Not too long after they both graduated from Domino University, Atemu moved to Tokyo and decided to open his own art gallery which turned into an immediate success. He was still modeling but he still focused most of his energy on his art. He even let Seto become his business partner in making any negotiations that needed to be made. They are a fantastic business duo. He and Kisara were still together and were now living in Tokyo as well; the blue-hair woman had become one of her best friends during their stay in Tokyo though Anzu would never let anyone take her precious spot. She was thrilled that this moment in time was real and her heart finally allowed her to love.

"I see someone has been working a sweat"

Shizuka turned to her side to see her boyfriend walking out of their shared bedroom with sleek black blouse reflecting off his copper brown skin and dark washed denim jeans accented with black and white sneakers he got while raiding an exclusive urban boutique he discovered with his cousin. Even though Atemu was humble most of the time, his expensive taste got the best of him sometimes and Seto was no better, not that neither ever had to worry about money. Kaiba Corporation was booming now more than ever.

"Well no thanks to you and don't you look nice" she said as he approached her and embraced back wards in a very loving matter. She giggled as they rocked back and forth in a slow rhythm adoring the numerous Christmas decorations across the spacious home.

"So when is everyone arriving?" he asked.

"They should arrive in a few minutes, I told them they can come around seven" she replied. "How do you like the decorations?"

"I think they're beautiful, you did a wonderful job as always" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm happy you brought our picture back from the art gallery" she said staring at the very same picture that Atemu had drawn from her in Kisara's apartment. He smiled in remembrance of how beautiful she looked in front of him that day and how he realized how much he truly loved her.

"I could never sell it, this picture means too much to me, to us besides I would never let your beautiful words be hung on someone else's wall besides mine"

"I had a dream last night, A dream of paradise…" she began to read.

"A dream of you returning to my arms, Oh what a wonderful dream it was" Atemu read next.

"Your heart was mine…"

"As my heart was yours…"

"Our souls danced to the beat of our love…"

"It was a never ending melody, we had our paradise…"

"We had each other…"

"That moment would become my most tragic memory…"

"Because before I could say those magical words 'I love you'"

"I woke up" Shizuka finished and turned around to her beloved, her eyes smiling with a bright happiness that reflected in his own.

"I could never let those words be apart of someone else's life, not when they mean so much to me" he replied giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"It looks perfect in the living room especially right by the balcony, I must say for a 'poor artist' you sure do live pretty lavishly" she said with a deep sarcasm. He rolled his eyes as he turned her to around by her petite waist to see her beautiful facial features.

"Well like I said before they are but it does help being part time model on the side plus coming from rich family may be helping as well" he said with smirk. Shizuka rolled his eyes and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Always such a smart ass"

"And you love me for it" he replied with a smirk. She giggled as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips just as the door bell rang. Shizuka happily ran over to the door and opened it to see her best friend, Anzu Mazaki.

"Oh My God! I'm so happy you made it!" she cried hugging the brunette rather tightly. Anzu smiled graciously equally returning the love as Shizuka lead both her and her now fiancé, Chase into their home.

"Wow, Shizuka, your home is beautiful" she said.

"Well we do the best we can" replied Atemu walking to them and greeted Chase who was quietly standing by his fiancé's side.

"Atemu! I'm so happy to see you! Are you making my best friend happy?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, how can I not" he replied.

"That reminds me when is this wedding I've been waiting for?" asked Shizuka.

"Well we really wanted a summer wedding so we have a date in July of next year" said Anzu squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Yea we were thinking about a beach wedding, Anzu wants everything to be perfect" he said with a smile.

"I just want everything to be beautiful"

"You already are" he replied giving her a kiss on a check. Shizuka was about to make another remark when the doorbell rang once again. The auburn – haired girl walk to the door and opened it to see her wonderful brother, Jounouchi, his wife, Mai, and her grandmother Birdie.

"Oni-chan!" exclaimed Shizuka hugging her older brother tightly. Since their wedding a couple of years ago, she didn't get to see her brother too often. He and Mai had moved to Kyoto with their grandmother. Ever since his new job, Jounouchi decided to work mostly out of Kyoto to help take care of his grandmother.

"I'm happy to see you're well in Tokyo, Shizuka and you have a nice place here" he said walking into the lavish home.

"Is that my granddaughter looking so radiant?"

"Hi grandma, I'm so happy you came!" she said hugging her grandmother warmly.

"Hello Mrs. Kawaii, it's a pleasure to see you again" said Atemu walking over to small elderly woman.

"Atemu-san I told you can call me Birdie after all you're family now"

"Thank you, Birdie that means a lot…hey Jou!" greeted Atemu welcoming his brother-in-law. Ever since he and Jounouchi officially met they became the best of friends which didn't sit too well with Kaiba but he learned to accept it. As they continued their small talk, Shizuka looked towards her sister-in-law who was beaming with happiness.

"It's nice to see you Mai!" exclaimed Shizuka hugging her dear friend.

"It's nice to see you too Shizuka, It's nice to finally see you happy" she replied.

"So how many months are you?" she asked with a smirk. Jounouchi and Mai had called her some time ago to announce the news that she was pregnant. Jounouchi had passed out from pure shock.

"Three months now, I can't believe I'm going to mother, Shizuka" said the blonde happily.

_'I never thought any of this would come true'_ she thought.

Time began to pass. Kaiba and Kisara also came by. They were late since Seto had a last minute meeting. He also brought his mother, Achika and Mokuba with him as well. It was amazing how much Kaiba had changed towards her. He had truly welcomed her as not only his family but as a true friend. As the gang was talking amongst them, Shizuka got up and walked out onto the balcony. It was cold but she didn't mind at all. She loved the winter even if it meant catching a cold in the process. She glanced back to see the happiness in everyone's eyes. A small snowflake fell on her cheek. The auburn haired girl looked up at the sky to see the small white flakes fly amongst the wind. It was a night like this when she first met Atemu. She too felt a surge of happiness in her. Of course, she thought of the hardships she had with Atemu. His disease would always play a constant threat but things are different now. She was different.

"Shizuka"

Atemu walked up to his adoring girlfriend. He admired her serene beauty as each pearl white snowflake touched her delicate skin. She was beautiful at this moment just as the first night he got to meet the fiery beauty. She was a dream in white.

"Oh is something wrong Atemu?"

"Why are you out here by yourself?" he asked worried. She smiled.

"I was just thinking"

"You're going to catch a cold out here" he said wrapping his strong arms around her thin waist. She laid her head against his chest, listening the soothing sound of his fragile heart beating. She smiled in sheer bliss.

"I was just thinking about the time we spent together up until this point, the good times and bad" she said.

"It was definitely a journey getting up to this point, there was so much fear and doubt back then but there is one regret I'll always have" he said. Shizuka gave him a questioning glare. Why would he hold regret?

"What is that?"

He paused for a moment as looked and admired her radiant hazel eyes. He closed the space between as their noses touched leaving their lips inches apart. Shizuka felt her face grow hot at their intimate position in front of her friends and family.

"That's my secret"

"I don't understand"

"It's simple, I can't tell now it's going to be my secret but I promise it's nothing bad"

"How am I suppose to trust you if you won't tell me your secrets?" she said with a smirk. He smiled and let his lips touch hers.

"Just follow what your heart tells you, it's gotten you this far" he replied as he took her hand.

_No, I can't tell my secret, at least not right now…_

_Because my biggest regret is…_

"C'mon let's go back inside, I wouldn't want you to get sick on Christmas" he said softly leading back inside the warm apartment hand in hand. They no longer saw a harmonious reality through the patches in the dark but under the light of their bliss.

_That I didn't say 'I love you' sooner_

* * *

**Ok here's that sequel to Patches of My Reality. I had a little trouble writing this but I'm very satisfied with the results. I always wanted to write a Christmas story so I'm happy I got this up on time. I hope you all like it. I probably won't have another Yami x Shizuka story up for a while at least until I get a new burst of inspiration. Anyways if you haven't already, please check out my new website for posting any of your writing both original and fan fiction. You can get the link through my profile under the homepage link. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
